Smokescreen's Dress Prank
by Fanatic97
Summary: SEQUEL TO AUTOBOT BURPING CONTEST! Smokescreen tries to get Revenge on Arcee and Miko but it doesn't turn out like he plans, and Optimus Prime Sings to his Rubber Ducky Army (Rated T just in case) NEW CHAPTER ADDED! Arcee has some trouble with her dress and helping Ratchet fix the Ground-bridge
1. Smokescreens Dress Prank

Still DO not Own Transformers in the Slightest.

Also NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE

Does anyone want a Deception Version of Autobot Burping Contest?

VOTE NOW

Now onto the story.

Smokescreen Snickered as he worked his way sewing the fabric, knowing full well that he was probably going to get killed for this thing.

He had Decided to have a little Revenge on Arcee for taking the Burping Contest from him and the others, and Miko for starting the whole thing

He smirked as he held up the Completed Work, grinning he turned it over, and then he folded it up and then walked out of his quarters.

HE made his way slowly though the base, making sure to make the least amount of noise possible.

As he approached Arcees quarters he heard a noise, which sounded like walking.

He gasped, and then pressed himself up against a wall as the figure came down the Hallway.

Then, he heard singing,

"Rubber Ducky, You're the one, you make the wash racks so much fun." Optimus Prime sang softly as he walked around the corner… holding the world's largest Rubber Ducky.

Optimus, as he was walking, turned and saw Smokescreen holding the large fabric.

"Uh." Smokescreen Said.

"Um." Replied Optimus

Optimus looked at the large sewn Fabric in Smokescreens servo's while Smokescreen stared at his Rubber Ducky.

"I won't tell if you don't stop me."

"Deal, can that be removed easily?"

"Yes."

"Does it have Profanity on it?"

"No."

"Carry on then."

And with that Optimus prime walked back to his quarters quietly singing the rubber ducky song.

Smokescreen just Faceplamed and then sighed, then he continued on his way to Arcees quarters.

HE opened the door, and saw her in deep stasis, he smirked looking at her Delicate form, then he slowly tiptoed into her room, and then went over to her berth.

"Now," he whispered. "You will learn why you should NEVER out doe a mech."

Sexiest he is

Smokescreen, lifted up her legs and then slid the large Fabric over them, and then up to her waist, then he pulled it up over her chest armor, and then he pulled up something over her shoulders.

I promise this is NOT what you think it is!

HE then pulled up a zipper in the back and then pulled the back part together until it moved into place.

Then came the hardest part.

HE lifted up her right Arm and then began to slide something onto it, just then, Arcee began to mumble.

Smokescreen stepped back, as she moved around, and the Fabric on her arm waved around, but then, she stopped and ten she grabbed t with her hand, and then pushed it the rest of the way on, and then settled back down.

Smokescreen sighed with Relief, and then he proceeded to slid another Fabric piece onto the next arm, until it was all the way on.

He snickered as he looked her over, and then left the room, then he shut the door, and then walked back to his quarters.

When he got there he pulled out another large section of Fabric, and then walked out of the base, Transformed and then drove off into the night.

Arcee, awoke the next morning, feeling.. different.

She couldn't figure out why but she just felt different.

She walked out of her Quarters and then walked into the main room of the base, expecting to see Everyone lounging around or in Ratchets case, working, and that was what they were doing.

As she walked in, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus all stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Um Guys?" Arcee said. No one said a word to her they just stared at her with wide Optics.

"I, I, Is anything the matter?" she inquired.

Then she saw that they were looking down slightly, she growled at them.

Alright you Perv's what's going o," She looked down and then her Optics went EXTREMLLY WIDE!

She was Wearing a White Wedding gown, with pink straps going over to her back, and on the edge that went around her chest armor, there was a pink trim, the Dress continued down her waist ntil it expanded into a wide satin skirt, with four sets of ruffles and on the third ruffle there were some rose like designs, as well as a Pink trim at the bottom of the skirt.

She then looked at her arms and found a pair of white gloves, with a pink trim on the end of them.

She looked up at the assembled Autobots in shock, she looked at them looking for a guilty face, for the one who did this to her.

Then, She heard laughing coming from behind her.

"Well, well, Cybertron's best burper got gussied up for a day, guess you aren't Mech like at all, in fact I would even call you dainty."

She whirled around to see Smokescreen standing behind her leaning against a wall and smirking.

"Well, Arcee do you like my little gift?"

Arcee looked at him and then glared at him.

"What do I think, WHAT DO I Think, WHAT DO I THINK!?" she roared, the rest of the Autobots stepped back waiting for the inevitable.

The suddenly, she stopped, grinned and then put a servo on her hip and another one behind her helm.

"Well, I think I look GREAT!" She cried out.

"Huh?" Cried Smokescreen.

Arcee twirled around and then struck another pose, then turned back toward the others.

"Well guys what do the rest of you think?"

Optimus looked to side, Ratchet continued his Work Bulkhead coughed, but Bumblebee just kept staring at her until his arm and hand went up, and then he gave her thumbs up.

Arcee smirked. "Looks like your plan backfired Smokescreen, I love it and so does everyone else."

"But I, but, I, did, and then you,…. GAH forget it!" Smokescreen cried out in Confusion.

Then, the sound of a transmission came over the monitors.

Only instead of Agent Fowler it was Miko.

"SMOKESCREEN I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She yelled out, and nearly making all around her go deaf.

Bulkhead ran up to the Monitors. "Miko what's wrong, what did he do?"

"Ground bridge me and I'll show you."

"But Miko."

"GROUND BRIDGE ME!" She roared.

Ratchet walked over to the controls. "I'll do it but only so I can keep my audio receptors!"

Arcee noticed Smokescreen looking off to the side, she turned toward him. "Smokescreen."

"What I didn't do anything to her DIRECTLY."

Then Miko came walking through the ground bridge, only none of them were sure if it WAS Miko.

She was wearing a sparkly pink EXTREMLLY Poofy ball gown, with a Blue bow, around the middle, a Blue Tiara on top, Blue Shoes, a Blue Under skirt, which was sweeping around her feet, and a pair of Blues Gloves on her arms.

"SMOKESCREEN!" She roared. "YOUR"RE DEAD METAL!"

Bulkhead looked at her inj Shock. "Mi, Mi, Miko what jappened to you?"

"What happened, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I woke up this morning and found ALL of my clothes gone, my dirty ones, were removed from the hamper, and MY DRESSER WAS GONE TOO, MY ENTIRE CLOSET WAS EMPTIED OUT AS WELL!"

She gestured to her dress. "And THIS was left on my door, with a note that said Love Smokescreen!"

Bulkhead whirled around to face Smokescreen. "Where. ARE. THE. CLOTHES!?"

Smokescreen looked at him and then gulped. "Well,"

**Meanwhile.**

"Jack, why are Miko's clothes in the Garage?"

"What?"

**Back with the bots**

Smokescreen stepped back from the wrecker and then accidently walked back into Arcee, he spun round and she grinned at him.

"That reminds me Smokescreen I have a very special gift for you."

Arcee then began to lift her skirt up with one hand up to her knee.

Smokescreen looked at her confused.

"Arcee if you're trying to,"

"**CRUNCH!"**

Everybody stared at Smokescreen, who was just kneed in the Gearbox by Arcee.

"Thanks for the dress smokescreen, but you still put it on me YOURSELF, and that is just taking it too far."

Smokescreen squeaked as Bulkhead followed suit by pushing him to the floor, he looked up as Miko walked over to him.

"Hey Arcee, I don't think that was enough, so let's make sure that he NEVER does this again."

"Oh I don't know Miko, I quite like MY dress."

Bulkhead chuckled.

"Okay then Cee, if you're not going to do it then let's have me and Miko have all the FUN!"

"Mother." Smokescreen Squeaked out.

Later in the Day Miko and Arcee were sitting, standing by the Humans area, when Bumblebee drove in with Raf and jack.

"Hey Arcee- WOAH!" Jack said as he saw both of them.

Arcee looked down at jack and smirked.

"I take it you like my dress?"

"W, Where on earth did you?"

"Smokescreen, he wanted revenge for the Burping contest, and he made both of us Dress al girly." Miko said.

"That explains why your clothes are in my Garage."

"What did you really think I was going to move there?"

Jack laughed as he and Raf walked up the stairs to the area for the Humans.

"I'm Surprised that your dress is still in one piece Miko." Raf teased.

"Yeah well it's my only set of clothes, and the bots won't let me rip it."

Jack looked up at Arcee, "So are you planning on keeping it?"

"Yep, In fact I may even use it to distract cons… or blind fold them with it."

Then jack noticed something strange. "Where Smokescreen?"

Before Miko or Arcee could reply, Smokescreen drove back into the base, covered in an assortment of, Pizza, Tomato's Cactus juice, dust, Ketchup, Mustard, Celery, Carrots, corn, Orange peels, orange Juice, ham burgers, McDonalds pink slime , frosting, Cookies, Cake and even tumbleweeds.

Not only that but he was dented and scratched and all of his tire s were popped and one of his wheels was dented and about to fall off.

HE slowly Transformed, and glared at Miko.

"I can understand the beat up from Bulkhead.. BUT WHY THE STUFF COVERING MY PAINTJOB!"

"Duh, you had us covered in Dresses, I covered you in stuff that humans eat that you don't enjoy."

Smokescreen sighed in defeat, as he walked to the wash barracks, as he did, he punched a wall, which the door to Optimus's quarters, which then opened and spilled out Optimus holding a rubber ducky Armada, as well as a pile of the things.

HE blinked as he sat in the pile of Rubber Ducks, and then began to shove the all back into his room.

He glared at the Kids and Arcee.

"You saw NOTHING!" And with that he pushed them all in and Shut the Door, leaving total silence.

Arcee then looked over at Miko, they both had the same thought and the Same reaction and they said the same thing in unison.

"Just when you think you know a bot, they put you in a dress and play with an army of Rubber Ducky's"

**THE END **

This is the Sequel to Autobot Burping Contest as you can no Doubt guess, and so I shall take the time to tell you that I figured that the best way to go after girls who are not girly… make them girly.

Until Next Time this is Fanatic 97 sighing off.


	2. Arcee's Dress Frustrations

Still DO not Own Transformers in the Slightest.

The Poll is still up for Decepticon burping contest folks vote now!

Now onto the chapter!

Arcee sighed as she sat back on her berth in her quarters, it was another lazy day for the Autobots of Team Prime.

While the Relic hunt was still going on, and now with the Omega Key's things had been hectic around the base, so it was good to get a chance to relax.

As she lay on her berth, she grew bored, and then she had an idea.

She got up and then walked over to a table like structure, on it lay a dress, made as a practical joke by Smokescreen but it backfired because she liked wearing it.

She held it up and then smirked. "Well I haven't worn you in a while,"(not since before Hard Knocks ) "let's give you a twirl"

She slid the dress over her body, letting it settle down, then she moved the straps over her shoulders, following this she slid the gloves over her arms.

Arcee, then pulled the zipper up her back, and then put together the catch on the back, she smoothed out the dress and then smirked.

"Let's see what can be done today."

Arcee began to walk out of her waters when she heard a loud.

**PING! **

She stopped, and then felt the back of her dress, feeling around the hook. She found out that it had come undone right then and there.

"Gah, problems already?" She mused, as she redid the catch, when.,

**PING!**

Arcee grunted, as she moved her hands back to fix it again, only to find that it had broken slightly.

"Hmuph, not a big deal, as long as the zipper holds." She said to herself and then walked out of her quarters

As she waked down the Hallway, she could feel her feet, catching on the skirt slightly, while not much of a bother she almost tripped once, and fell against the wall.

She grunted and then made her way to the main base of the room, to find…no one. Smokescreen, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were not there,.

"Um where is everyone?" She questioned. She looked around, then she heard the sound of walking peds. She turned to see… Ratchet.

"Oh, hello Arcee." The Doctor said. "Hi Ratchet, where are the others?"

"Smokescreen and Optimus are out at Griffin Rock, he … felt the need to introduce him to HEatwave and his team of Rescue Bots. "

Arcee grumbled too herself, a little miffed about how Optimus refused to let them get out fitted with Weapons so they could join in the fight with the cons.

"And Bumblebee and Bulkhead are out scouting." Arcee sighed, and since Jack had been grounded for another three days, Miko was also grounded…. Got into a food fight, and Raf, was still moving, so it was just ratchet.

"Anything I can do for you ratchet?" She asked. She was preparing to go back to her quarters , slip out of the dress and then go scouting.

"Yes actually, it appears that I left a tool by the energon line leading to the groundbridge, and it is a tool that I need right away."

"Can't you go get it?" Arcee asked.

"No, because if I don't do what I can right here then this base shall be blown sky high."

"Taking something from Wheeljacks book then?"

Ratchet glared daggers at the femme. "Okay, Okay I'll go get your tool."

She then walked out into the hallways of the Autobot base, shifting around in her dress to keep it clean.

Soon she had reached the point where Ratchet had apparently been working earlier, she saw the tool on the ground, his wielding torch.

She bent down to pick it up when,

**Zzzzzzziiiip!**

Arcee let out a gasp, and then felt the back of her dress, and found out that, her zipper had popped open.

"Oh frag." She said to herself, and then tried to pull the zipper down to zip it back up.

She managed to wedge it down, when it suddenly stopped. She pulled a little bit until…

**CHINK!**

She was Almost afraid to look, and she pulled back her hand to see that the zipper had broken off.

She growled in frustration, and then picked up ratchets blow torch, and then stormed her way back into the base.

As she walked in Ratchet turned to her.

'Ah yes Thank you Arcee." She handed him the Blowtorch, and he sealed up the line in the energon pipe.

"There we go, good as new."

Arcee then began to walk away, but then Ratchet grabbed her shoulder, and then spun her around. "Up, up up, not yet Arcee, I need to test the ground bridge, which means that I need you to control it."

Arcee sighed as she walked over the controls and then activated the ground bridge.

Ratchet walked up to it, and then walked through the portal.

As Arcee puller her ahnd back, she heard a sound she REALLY didn't want to hear.

**RRRRRIPIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!**

She growled, and then looked to see that her right glove had complete been torn off of her arm.

"Ugh!" She grumbled, and then pulled it out of the controls.

Ratchet then walked back through the bridge. He sighed to himself.

"It sent me to the wrong Coordinates, I ended up in Rio de Janeiro, and if you EVER go there Arcee, whatever you do…NOT NOT ACCDINELT HUG THE STATUE OF JESUS!"

Arcee stared at him., and then smirked. "Angry Tourists?"

"Worse, HUNDERDS OF RESIDENTS…..and TOURISTS!

HE then walked over the computer. "I'm going to have to have to run a Diagnostics program on the computer, and then try to see what is wrong."

He then proceeded to run the Diagnostics while Arcee examined her ripped glove. Well Smokescreen did still have the sewing machine she could fix the dress up herself.

Suddenly Ratchet turned toward her.

"Arcee, it appears that a wire has become disconnected in one of the area tunnels."

Arcee was bout to speak up, and then she looked at her dress, she sighed.

"Relax Arcee' it won't be too grueling, and it was YOUR decision to put that dress on."

Arcee grumbled to herself as she stormed down the hallway, she walked through the tunnels, until she came to the broken wire.

"I really hope this is all that he needs." She said a she began to fix the wire. She tried to tie to two broken wires together, but she then found it hard to connect them. She growled in frustration.

The pulled back and then sighed. Then she tired to continue her work, getting on her knees to do it. But she wasn't paying attention to her satin skirt, which lay in the open panel door.

She sighed in Content as the wire was reconnected she shut the panel door and then stepped back.

**RRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!**

Arcee felt her Pressure rising she looked to see that one side of her skirt was been torn down/off reveling the Petticoat/underskirt beneath it.

She pulled the ripped part of her dress out of the door, and held the torn part of the skirt up. TO make matters worse for her the left side strap had popped off as well.

She growled as Ratchet's voice rang through the halls.

"Arcee did you fix the wire?"

"Yes."

"Good now I need you to come back and man the controls again.

Arcee stumbled back into the main room, where Ratchet was waiting at the ground bridge.

"Come On Arcee, Fire it up!" He said.

Arcee walked over to the controls, and then put her hand and then activated it, The Groundbridge started up, and Ratchet ran through it.

Arcee sighed and leaned back, catching her dress on the controls, the back part.

As Ratchet came through he sighed.

"All is well Arcee, thank you for you assistance."

Arcee smiled and then walked away from the Controls.

**RRRIIIIPPPPPPPPP!"**

Arcee blinked and saw that she had ripped through the entire front section.

She growled and then stormed off back to her quarters., but then stopped by Smokescreens and grabbed the large sewing machine, which she then carried back into her room.

Ratchet watched her and chuckled.

Well that out to teach her something about human clothing and giant robots."

Ratchet then turned back to his work, and a HUGE plum of oil shot out of the pipe, knocking him into a wall

Several Hours later, The rest of the bots were back in base, Arcee was among them in a (now repaired) dress.

"I've got to say I still got my revenge on ya Arcee, our size and cloth don't match well it seems." Smokescreen taunted.

"Not when the bot who made it rushed to get it done." Arcee snapped.

"Besides it's a hollow victory, I still managed to fix it up and make it better. With that Arcee began to walk way, but Smokescreen put his foot out and….

**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP !**

"AUGH!"

I got this idea after realizing, that a giant robot in a dress….not a very good combo, but I had to put Arcee doing routine jobs that caused it…I almost didn't have her repair it…but then I saw my Arcee ready to kill me...trust me a transofmer fell onto my hurt arm after a bike incident...and i chekced it's knees are still really tight.

SO hope you enjoyed and remember to review… and flames shall be used to feed Predaking Marshmallows


End file.
